Bogar
Bogar (meaning: "Wild Boy of the Woods) is a legendary juvenile Sasquatch said to inhabit the forests of Ontario and in other countries that steals children if they venture too deep into the woods. he hunts deers before violently attacking. According to eyewitnesses Bogar has a muscular body, human looking face, red eyes, and sharp teeth, and also wears a coat of hair. He was first sighted in Russia at a field, Russian Aboriginal cultures had told stories of giant apes and monkey like humans kidnapping their women and children, North American Native Cultures have considered the residences of North America that the beast has actually arrived there. from Asia over the land bridge connecting Siberia and Alaska. during the pleistocene period, Gigantopithecus (GI-GAN-TO-PITHECUS) an early huge primate that had migrated over the icy land bridge called Beringia into North America before the monster had migrated over the bridge. It's possible that a monkey like beast could of migrated across the land bridge into North America. The reports have been first reported in the 16th century of 1699. For centuries Native Americans have told horrible tales of 3 feet mythical apes kidnapping 5 to 8 children. Stories of three feet human like ape creatures have been around for decades. Some people think it might be a living Australopithecus that survived the climate changes about 14,000 thousand years ago, or just the hobbit of Sumatra which may have hid in North America after migrating over the early land bridge about thousands of years ago. But in 2016 a new sighting took place in Wisconsin of Pierce County in the Wisconsin Highway 29. Eyewitness Reports On the day of May 5, 1888 an old man was visting his friend who lived in the Russian Oil Woods, He encountered something so bizarre that resembled a giant child, He described it having a dark hair, a chimp looking face, bigger arms and large legs. The creature had looked back and ran back into the forest. On the night June 7, 1923. Two teenage friends who were joyriding when they came across a dead deer carcass lying on the road. they started burying the dead deer carcass at a nearby cemetery. When they saw an usual ape like creature laying low near a tall thick tree when they reported what they saw. Five days later on June 12, 1923. Three persons one father and two sons were fishing in a local small river in the Amsterfist forest when suddenly they heard the nearby deers screaming and hollering by some large animal, they noticed a sprinting figure of a child with fur and resembling an ape chasing five deers through the forest. they reported this to the police but the creature disappeared. On October 29, 1940 a large city in Puerto Rico called Adjuntas were similar reports have increased. a local homeowner says that the creature has flew down from the sky and broke into the house from the window and ripped a child's stuffed Teddy bear apart and destroyed the bedroom. The man told the police what happened but the creature escaped. In 1948 of January two in California a woman gorilla studier was studying gorillas and she walked into a group of strange monkey like humans with deep set eyes, frowning faces, human like faces, muscular built, hairy ears, dark black coloration and dark blue eyes. The animals began charging at the woman as the older animals were going to attack her one of the tallest of them came at the woman and grabbed her away and took a bite out of her leg, the older animal stood up and ran off, and the woman got up and walked away. In the mid 1980's. the reports increased more like this happened in Louisiana's highlands. Five men were digging and removing the surface layer in a cave. Just five minutes later. one of the men John Diguelom noticed footsteps approaching them. Diguelom went to investigate and saw a monkey like creature approaching him and beating him as the four men try to stop the creature but the creature was stronger. Successfully they were able to knock the creature unconscious as their Native bosses took the creature and decided to treat it like a pet. Later the creature escaped with out warning, A sighting occurred in 1999 at the Kisatchie National Forest in Louisiana, four teenagers were camping at night, The campers heard animal snarling and growling around the campsite, The teenagers ran out quickly and headed for their house, the creature then stood on the edge of the forest and let out a terrifying scream and ran off into the woods. The next morning the teenagers went to their campsite and found their tents badly damaged and ripped off, One of the teenagers began to notice five toed footprints leading to the cave of the forest. there were hairs scattered on the damaged fabric cotton of the tent. During the summer of 2004, In Northeastern Canada, Two couples noticed their car was mauled by something, and they have found footprints on the dirt leading to their backyard, As they approached their backyard, they couldn't believe what they saw, they found their food table badly destroyed with the glasses scattered on the grass, To their horror, a terrifying scream begins to echo from the forest as they saw the creature running towards their backyard fence causing them to run off and call the police, as the police checked the area, the creature's footprints were found on the dirt. They made plaster casts of the large 5 toed footprint and sent them to the FBI for further analysis. The latest known Bogar sighting took place about 20 days ago near Marysville, Washington. John Miles, along with his cousin, were on a morning hike to Tulalip Reservation. Through the rain, the rain had stopped and everything was silent. The sound of a flying acorn broke the silence, followed by a terrifying human like scream. The men fled separately to their bikes, with Miles spotting the beast climbing a tree. His cousin named Harris Billsvoulgh and Miles fled away from the area. Many years later the last sighting poured in the town of Guaymas, Mexico. 3 hikers who were camping in a forest had decided to go have a Pepsi party at a park were a carnival was being held, after the party. They decided to go smoke in the forest, as one of the friends lit up there cigarette, they heard footsteps from behind them, but they didn't see anyone when one of the friends looked to behind eachother where the sound came from, one of the friends were freaking out as they were sensing someone following them. One of the friends named Caesar Garcia decided to lead his friends back to the cabin. As they were in the porch of the cabin. One of the friends named Juan Kinwella nudged Caesar to turn around, He spotted a gigantic child size ape like creature hiding a bush, when the creature noticed they spotted it, it began charge toward them, Caesar was desperately trying to look for the right keys until the door finally opened and locked the door behind him, They all had shut the windows, but when Ceaman was about to shut a window down, he spotted the beast staring him near a tree. He shut the blinds as they were was a heavy aggressive knocking coming from the window that Ceaman had spotted the creature, he didn't open the blinds as 10 minutes passed when it was okay to check out the window to see if the creature was gone, when Ceaman opened the blinds, the creature was gone. The new sighting took place in Pierce County, Wisconsin. When a man was walking on the Wisconsin Highway 29 when he encountered a beast, he had claimed that the creature chased after him through a paved road. This is what he wrote in his Journal. When I was walking home, I saw a faint image of a figure of what I assumed to be a chimp but chimps cannot be in temperate areas. They could only be in Equatorial areas, but I flashed my flashlight to the figure and it wasn't a chimp but a crazed man looking creature that chased me and I had grabbed my gun and shot at the creature and preserved it. Most witnesses describe the creature to be up to 4 or 5 to 6 feet tall with black fur and a human looking face. In Puerto Rico modern human eyewitnesses tend to describe the creature weighing up to 5 or 3 feet tall, with a dark metal helmet, metal gloves, metal buttons on its body and claws protruding out of the metal glove fingers. In the United States and Canada peoples describe the beast to be weighing up 600 pounds with shining red eyes curly fur, blue hands, five toed feet, fast sprinting and impossible to catch, and bushy brows. Category:4 Feet Cryptids Category:Southern Cryptids Category:Northeastern Beasts Category:Cryptids Category:Northern Cryptids Category:Mythical Giant Apes Category:Canadian Beasts Category:Small Sasquatches Category:Bogar Category:Skunk Ape Category:Wildboys Category:Wildmens Category:Beasts that have been sighted first in Russia